Brittany Hollis
Brittany Hollis is a recurring character in Murder: The TV Series. She was the first victim of the 2032 Springsgrove Murders. She was portrayed by Africaa Amat. Description "Irreverent and snarky, Brittany is the queen bee of Springsgrove High School. She is unafraid to tell people if she dislikes them and has the kind of charisma to convince you that she's right. Brittany is also an exceptional singer and is the leader of her own band, Lucky Guess. Under it all, she is just another girl trying to navigate the rocky road of high school." Death Brittany returned home from school and received a call from Mariah DeVayne. Brittany excitedly asked if Mariah's call meant that Lucky Guess was going to get their record deal. Mariah told Brittany she'd tell her in person and they made plans to meet at the Hens House at 6pm. Brittany texted Jessica, Bobby, and Lily to tell them to meet there later. Momo, Brittany's dog, scratched at the back door and while Brittany had him outside, she received a strange phone call from a man claiming to be a secret admirer. Having no time for this, and ignoring the man telling her not to, Brittany hung up on him. The man sent her 2 threatening texts, saying that he warned her not to hang up. Momo escaped and ran away into the neighborhood, Brittany briefly searched for him before returning home and texting her mom that he had escaped again. Immediately after this, a door swung open and struck Brittany from behind, throwing her down to the ground and sending her phone flying across the room and out of sight. She quickly turned, seeing a figured cloaked in black brandishing a knife. Brittany hurried to her feet and to the back door, fumbling to escape. As she got the door open, the killer stabbed her in the back and slammed her into the wall. Brittany was able to grab onto the door and swing it into the man, briefly escaping. She ran into the kitchen, hoping to escape through the garage, but was grabbed and thrown over the kitchen table, smashing a chair. She escaped to a nearby window and was stabbed twice again while crawling through it, once in the thigh and again in the calf. As she made it outside and tried to pull herself over the fence, the man grabbed her again and slammed her into the deck on her back before stabbing her one last time in the chest, killing her. Appearance (4/7) Season 1 * Memories * Halloween * Truth * Goodnight * Scream (Mentioned) Trivia * She died 8th in the Halloween special. After Arthur Clyde revealed himself, he telekinetically threw her into a wall and broke her neck. * She was similar to Tatum Act, a character portrayed by Africaa Amat in the Magical Girls roleplay. * Her favorite song was I Don't Want It At All by Kim Petras. * She had a dog named Momo. * Her time of death was November 10, 2032 at 4:45pm. * Her address was 11 Lake Drive. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Murder: The TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Africaa Amat Category:Deceased Category:Stabbed Category:Stabbed to death Category:Knife victims Category:First person to die